


Podfic of Orpheus Descending

by fleurofthecourt



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look back, or you'll lose everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Orpheus Descending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orpheus, Descending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545370) by [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/pseuds/FloraStuart). 



> If anyone knows a better place than Mediafire to host podfic, do let me know -- or how to upload an MP3 file to AO3, whichever.

[Orpheus Descending at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wa2u1bbb58ntb8z)

**Duration:** ~ 10 mins  
 **Size:** 6.98 MB


End file.
